


Happy Birthday Iwaizumi x Reader

by TinyTsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hajime's birthday, but he's working. Will he be able to make it on time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Iwaizumi x Reader

"Hajime, you're coming home early tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I'm about done here at work. As soon as I get out, I'll rush home as quick as I can, and we can celebrate my birthday together."

Your eyes wondered over to the clock to check the time. "Promise?" You asked, with worry hidden in your voice.

"Promise." 

"You've got until midnight, alright?"

"Yeah! I gotta get back to work now, see ya." He then hung up the phone.

Hearing the long beep in you ear, you sighed and placed your phone face down on the kitchen counter. "It's always like this." You gazed out the window to see the the bright and twinkling stars in the sky. "For the past 7 years, on this day, he's never been here to enjoy his birthday with me."

You looked behind you at the red velvet cake that was centered among all of his favorite dishes. Balloons were tied to the chairs and banner with 'Happy Birthday' written on it was hung up by the entrance. You gave another sigh, this one bigger than the last. "I guess I can watch some t.v until he get's here." You walked over to the living room and plopped yourself down on the couch. Grabbing the remote, you turned the t.v on and flipped the channels to find a suitable channel.

Every now and then, your eyes would shift over to the clock to check the time, and each time you did so, the time would pass along quicker than before. Before you knew it, it had become midnight. You shook your head and turned off the t.v. "You broke your promise, again, Hajime." You sighed, one last time and stood up on your feet with a heavy heart to weigh down your footsteps.

After turning off the lights, covering the food and putting it up, you dragged your feet up the stairs and into your bedroom. You pushed the the door in slightly to a crack and went to go lie in your bed. "I don't even know why I thought he'd make it this time." You closed your eyes and covered yourself with the large sheet the covered the bed both you and he shared.

****

'Crap!' The racing young male hopped onto the train platform and ran up the stairs with haste in each step he took. He glanced down at his watch and tried to pick up his speed. 'I'm too late!' He was already late, not to mention out of breath, but being even more late than he already was, was totally unacceptable.

Iwaizumi shoved his key in the keyhole of the door and busted open the door. He was finally home. His breath, completely uneven, beads of sweat sliding down his forehead and the side of his face, and numb legs and feet that continued to use to carry him through the house. "(f/n)?" He called out for you as he kicked off his shoes. He walked placed down his briefcase along the way and walked inside the kitchen after flipping on the lights. He saw the decorations still present, but no food or cake. He walked up to the fridge and opened it, seeing the covered food. "Oh, man." Iwaizumi closed back the fridge and made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom. "Tch." He clicked his tongue as he saw you under the covers already with your back turned to him.

"(f/n)," He walked up to you. "I'm really sorry that I wasn't here on time."

"You promised me, Hajime." You slowly opened your eyes. "You said you would be here early," You turned to face him. "So that we could celebrate, together!" There were tears already formed at your eyes.

"I'm sorry, really." He rubbed the back of his head. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing...There's nothing at all." The tears then began to fall.

"..." All Iwaizumi could do was stand there and watch you wipe away your son while trying to wipe away your tears.

"Hajime....you idi-" Suddenly, a pair of arms was wrapped around you. "Hajime?"

"Forgive me. You can beat me up all you want to, just...don't cry anymore."

"....I'm not going to beat you up."

"Huh?" He pulled back to see your face. "But I deserve it,"

"It's true, you do deserve it, but...I'm just going to have to accept the fact that you work long and hard to provide for the both of us. I can't continue to be selfish like this anymore. It's not fair to you." You weakly smiled.

"(f/n)..."

"That's why, I'll try not to get mad anymore whenever you come home late from work." Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile and kissed your forehead. "Wait, I want to give you your present. It's over there." You pointed to the nightstand that had a rectangular shaped box resting on it.

Iwaizumi moved over and grabbed the box, staring down at it to try and guess its contents before he opened it.

"Well, are you just going to stare at it all night? Or open it?"

Iwaizumi lifted the lid off the box. When he saw what was inside, he really couldn't help but stare at it. "A pregnancy stick? For my birthday? But why would you--!!" His eyes shot over to you to see that you had a bright smile covering your lips. "Wait...are you--"

"Yup!" You giggled. "You're going to be a father, Hajime!"

"!!" Iwaizumi's whole face turned beet red. He covered his mouth and turned his head away. "I can't believe it..." He muttered.

"Hajime?" All of a sudden, his arms wrapped around you again. "(f/n), I love you. Thank you." He tried to hide the color of his features away from you.

You couldn't help but chuckle. "Happy birthday, Hajime."


End file.
